


Forgive Me Father

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blogger Eren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blogger!Eren makes what could possibly be his last blog post, Levi can jump from a second story window and live to tell the tale, all the while Grisha is stewing with anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt last night and I couldn't stop laughing, so I had to write it ASAP.

Eren bounced his leg up and down as he scrambled to open his laptop at his desk.  His heart was pounding, he was covered in sweat and he was pretty sure he had thrown his boxers on backwards.

Traumatized was an understatement.

Blogging was the best way to get out his fears. He knew his friends would see it eventually, and those same friends would be more than okay to hear him out right now, had they not all had to work that evening.  Eren knew he had no one to really turn to at that moment, but he needed to get everything out before it stayed bottled up in his mind.

* * *

 

> _Dear friends that just so happen to stumble across this,_
> 
> _Tonight, I am going to die._
> 
> _And I don’t mean that I’ve fallen into a state where the only thing left for me to do is to give up.  No, no, in fact, up until this very moment I have been quite content with my life.  One could say it was great._
> 
> _No, today I have experienced just the tip of the wrath of my father. Get ready for a story kids, hopefully I have enough time to finish before I am no longer on this planet._
> 
> _Today, my boyfriend picked me up from school.  It had been a day just like any other, but instead of going back to his apartment, I suggested we go to my house.  My dad had told me earlier this morning that he would be out until late because of work, and probably wouldn’t be home until about nine.  That was plenty of time to watch a movie and hang out and get Levi out of the house before my dad was to arrive._
> 
> _You see, I’m not actually supposed to be seeing him.  I’m not even supposed to hang out with him.  I’ve been banned from hanging out with a person._
> 
> _But I suppose that is to be expected when youe dad works at the police station, and your boyfriend has spent a few different nights in a jail cell because he likes to throw punches when he is pissed off._
> 
> _He’s a great guy, though.  He’s never laid an unwanted finger on me, I promise._
> 
> _So, okay, we get back to my house and it’s quiet and it’s nice.  We head up to my bedroom, where I am still currently safe behind closed doors, and we have about five hours to ourselves._
> 
> _We turn on a movie that we’d both wanted to watch for a while.  And to be honest, we are going to have to try watching it again because we maybe watched the first ten minutes of it._
> 
> _Some of you are probably ahead of me._
> 
> _In a haze of lust and passion (and probably a hint of desperation) we get naked and, you know, start going at it.  I’m not going to get into all the details, so you’re welcome in advance._
> 
> _In the midst of the moans and groans and other very lovely noises coming from us, neither of us heard the garage door open.  Three hours earlier than they should have._
> 
> _Neither of us heard keys jingling, or footsteps, or a voice bellowing, “Eren, I’m home!”_
> 
> _We were both so into the act, of course, that we were clueless.  We didn’t hear the footsteps moving up the stairs and down the hall…_
> 
> _So, friends, I am going to put this as delicately as possible -- whilst on my hands and knees with my ass in the air and my head turned down, I completely missed my bedroom door opening._
> 
> _Levi was behind me with his eyes closed, and a sensation came over me that had my head whipping back and my eyes flew open as a really fucking awesome sound left my vocal chords as I caught sight of my father staring us down, angry fire in his eyes._
> 
> _I’d never lost a boner so quickly in my life._
> 
> _Without a word, my dad slammed the door and stormed down the hall._
> 
> _As I had come to realize what had happened, Levi had already thrown his clothes back on haphazardly and bounced one foot to the other with wide eyes._
> 
> _“You need to get out of here.”  I had told him._
> 
> _However, there was no way he could go out the front door now!  We were trapped in my room with an angry old man in the house. We were both going to die. Or at least I was going to die; Levi probably would end up in jail.  I’m not even a minor, but my dad would come up with an excuse to lock him up._
> 
> _“I’ll jump out the window!”_
> 
> _Levi turned around and looked out the window.  He was seriously considering it, even after I told him that he would probably kill himself doing it._
> 
> _“Either I kill myself jumping out the window, or your dad kills me instead, I think I will take my chances.”_
> 
> _So with a kiss goodbye, a kiss for good luck, and another just in case, I helped Levi out of my window and I watched as he fell from the ledge and onto the grass below._
> 
> _And he was safe. He had a bit of a limp, but he was alive._
> 
> _But now it’s just me, left alone in my room.  I have no idea what my father will do.  I have no idea what my father will say.  If I die tonight, Armin and Mikasa can sort through my things, I give them my full permission.  My money will go to mom’s cancer research fund and if Levi finds out about this blog, I just want to mention he damn near had my heart in a vice grip._
> 
> _That beautiful, beautiful man._
> 
> _I am being called to the kitchen now; I will see you all on the other side._
> 
> _-E_
> 
> _PS, someone please come and delete my Internet history if I do in fact die tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
